Ed, Edd n Eddy Power of the Duelist Spirit
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: An upload from my Deviantart account. The Eds are chosen to save their world from Dark Duelist along with four others. Rated T for some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I give thanks to an awesome person who inspired me to post this, AwesomeONE354. **

**If you don't like it no flames.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy they belong to Cartoon Network**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh they belong to Konami**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Warning**  
It was a normal day in the Cul-De-Sac. The kids were playing their games - well, most of the kids. Eddy and Ed were stuck in detention for blowing up the science lab, while Double D was waiting patiently outside for them. He was reading a book, while sorting any stray leaves that flew by. Suddenly, the door slammed open, blowing all the leaves away and hitting Double D in the face. The person who slammed it open was Eddy, who was with Ed. Eddy walked down the steps of the school with an angry scowl on his face. Double D recovered from being hit in the face by the door and walked over to join them.

"I can't believe that teacher gave me a detention on Friday!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Well, you did set him off by blowing up the science lab," Double D noted, getting a glare from Eddy.

"Whatever. Let's just go to your house. My parents are away. They left my Uncle to 'babysit' me." Eddy stated.

"Can I go to your house too, Double D?" Ed asked. "My mom and dad left my Auntie here to watch me and Sarah."

"Sure Ed." Double D replied. They kept walking until they reached his house. They soon noticed three packages were at his doorstep. Double D walked over to the package and noticed there was a note on it. He picked it up and read it aloud: "You must be ready for the worst. That is why you must have these."

The Eds wondered what it meant. It was probably referring to the packages on Double D's doorstep. Eddy walked over to a package and ripped it open, to reveal a first generation Duel Disk.

"Awesome! Let me see what I got!" Ed shouted happily, going to the next package and ripping it open. It was another Duel Disk like Eddy's. Double D opened the last package and found another one.

"It seems we each got a Duel Disk from an anonymous sender." Double D summed up.

"Why? It's not like these things work." Eddy replied.

"Say it isn't so, Eddy?" Ed asked whimpering.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Eddy replied, activating it. Eddy placed his deck in the Duel Disk's deck holster. He drew a card, which was a favorite of his: Rocket Warrior. Eddy placed it on a card slot and suddenly a larger version of the card appeared flat on the ground, and out of it came the monster on the card. It was a small little man, or maybe a robot that looked like a rocket with checkered armor. It was wielding a shield and sword.

The Eds were astonished by the fact that they were looking at a lifelike version of the card. They also noticed a small box that displayed its attack and defense points. [ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300]

Eddy looked at his Duel Disk and smiled happily. Double D knew that look on Eddy's face; it was the look of planning to sell this device to the highest bidder. But Double D noticed there was something written on the back of the note: "Do not tell anyone of these devices, unless you are certain you can trust them. If you try to profit from this device, I'll remotely self-destruct it with power equivalent to that of a C-4."

"Um, Eddy, before you start ranting about how we're going to be rich, take a look at this." Double D showed Eddy the note. Eddy looked nervous for a while, and then sighed.

"This sucks!" he exclaimed. "We have the world's greatest money-making device and we can't show it to the world!"

"Let's look at the bright side of this. We can have our own fun that no one can imitate." Double D replied.

"Yeah I guess."

"Now let's go inside and I'll get us some healthy snacks."

"No broccoli!" Ed shouted, running off in fear. Double D and Eddy sighed, running after him. Little did they know they were being watched by a mysterious figure wearing a black hood and jeans.

"It seems the Duelist of Light has chosen those dweebs to pass on their legacy," he stated.

"Eliminate them," ordered a voice from the communicator the mysterious figure held. "The Duelist must have chosen them for some reason."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch," he replied, annoyed. He turned off his communicator, put it in his pocket, and started to follow the Eds. As Eddy and Double D ran after Ed, they still didn't notice someone was following them...

"Broccoli, bad for Ed!" Ed shouted, running.

"Ed! We don't even have the broccoli on us," Double D shouted.

Ed stopped after hearing that logic. As he pondered it, Eddy tackled him to the ground. The mysterious figure meanwhile hid behind a tree that was nearby. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blow-dart gun loaded with tranquilizers. He shot the first one at Ed, the next one hit Double D. and the last one hit Eddy, square on the arm.

Eddy woke up and immediately took notice of his surroundings. He noticed that his ankles were bound by chains, and that he was in the school's pool yard. He saw someone standing on the other side of the pool.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Eddy shouted at the person in question. The mystery person walked out of the shadows to reveal it was his brother. "Bro?"

"Good to see you too, pipsqueak," Eddy's brother replied. "Remember how we used to duel? Good times, weren't they?"

"I remember you taking my cards every time I put them down," Eddy replied, glaring.

"Then this won't be any different. I challenge you to a duel!"

"No way, now give me the keys to these shackles," Eddy said.

His brother grinned evilly as he watched him try to undo the shackles himself.

"If you don't, then they'll suffer." He pointed to a glass bubble that was behind him. In it were Double D and Ed, bound by rope and unconscious. Attached to them was a bomb with the number 8000 on the display counter. Eddy growled at his brother for putting his friends in danger. He had no choice but to duel.

"When I win you better let my friends go!" Eddy shouted taking his deck out of the Duel Disk and shuffling it.

"You mean if you win. And this duel is not just for your friend's lives, but your life as well. For you see this will be a shadow game! For each life point you lose a piece of your soul will be ripped a sunder. And when your life points hit 0, not only will you lose your soul but the bomb will go off destroying your friends." Eddy's brother explained.

"Fine," Eddy put his deck back in the Duel Disk. His brother soon pulled out his Duel Disk which was similar to Eddy's, but pitch black and put it on, putting his deck in it.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted in unison. They each drew five cards from their decks.

Eddy: 8000  
Eddy's Bro: 8000

"I'll start." His brother stated drawing a card, "I place one card face-down," A card virtualized on the field. "And one monster face down ending my turn." Another card appeared facedown sideways.

'I just got to take him down with some hard hitters.' Eddy thought as he drew one card.

"I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!" Eddy shouted as an axe wielding monster appeared with yellow armor with a touch of red. [ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1150] "And I equip him with my Lightning Blade spell card." Axe Raider's axe was replaced by a sword. [ATK: 2500.] "Now Axe Raider, attack his face down card!" Axe Raider charged at the sideways face down card.

"Not so fast I activate the spell card Shrink!" His brother shouted as the first face down card flipped face up. It showed a monster standing behind what looks like a broken mirror and showed a smaller version of that monster. "Now this card has a sweet effect, it cuts your monster's attack power in half." Eddy's monster began to shrink along with its attack points. [ATK: 1250] "Now he's too weak to defeat my monster, Aqua Madoor." The monster was revealed to be a man with no face just eyes. It had sky blue hair and a yellow robe of some sort. [ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2000] "Since it's DEF points are higher you lose life points.

Eddy: 7250  
Eddy's Bro: 8000

Eddy suddenly felt a surge of pain. As if he just had his arm ripped off. His brother just deviously smiled at his pain. "I end my turn with a face down." Eddy stated as a facedown card appeared behind his Axe Raider.

"My turn and I think I'll activate Brain Control!" A card appeared with the image of brain with two arms coming out of it. "By giving up 800 life points, I can take control of your Axe Raider." Two arms came out of the card and grabbed Eddy's Axe Raider, pulling it to his brother's side.

Eddy: 7250  
Eddy's Bro: 7200

"Now I sacrifice both monsters to summon one of your favorite old cards." He smirked evilly when Eddy realized what he meant.

"You don't mean."

"Oh I mean it, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Suddenly a dragon with piercing red eyes appeared on his brother's side of the field.[ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000] "Now Red Eyes, attack the Pipsqueak!" He commanded making Red Eyes blast a fireball at Eddy, taking a huge amount of life points from Eddy.

Eddy: 4850  
Eddy's Bro: 7200

Eddy moaned grabbing his chest in pain. He never felt this much pain in his life. It was worse than the beatings he got from Kevin and the other Cul-De-Sac kids. He felt as if he was tied to horses and ripped a sunder.

"You feel that pain in your chest, as though your heart was being crushed. That's the penalties for dueling in the shadow realm." His brother explained.

"I will win, and when I do I better not see your face again!" Eddy shouted in anger.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"I won't lose!"

"Whatever I end my turn with a face-down." A card appears behind his Red Eyes.

'Got to keep my mind off the pain and win.' Eddy thought as he drew another card from his deck.

"Before you play a card I activate Light of intervention. This card let's neither of us set monsters face down, all we can do is place them face up." His brother explained.

"Crap. Then I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." A man appeared holding a big shield while its card appeared underneath it. [ATK: 100/ DEF: 2600] "And I place one card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind his monster.

'Once he attacks I'll trigger my Mirror Force trap card, destroying his monsters.' Eddy thought.

His brother drew another card from his deck.

"First I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your face down" A tornado appeared and destroyed Eddy's Mirror force. "Now time to make you suffer. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your own Axe Raider!" Axe Raider appeared on his brother's side. "Now Red Eyes, attack his Gardna." Red Eyes launched a fire ball at Gardna which was deflected. It caused Gardna to stand up moving its shield to the side, the card under it faded. "Now Axe Raider, attack Gardna." Axe Raider charged at Gardna and sliced through him.

Eddy: 3250  
Eddy's Bro: 7000

Eddy panted heavily as he felt light head. Eddy forced himself to keep stand.

"Does baby need a nap, does baby needs a bottle, does baby need his diaper changed?" His brother teased. "I end my turn by summoning Vorse Raider in attack mode and a facedown." A giant beast creature appeared holding an axe. A card appeared behind it.

Eddy growled and drew a card from his deck. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode." A metal warrior appeared on Eddy's side.[ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600] "Now attack Axe Raider!" The metal warrior charged at Axe Raider.

"Not so fast I activate Shadow Spell!" Chains suddenly wrapped around Gearfried. "It not only stops your monster's attack dead center, but it weakens your monster by 700." [ATK: 1100.] Eddy growled at this. His life points were almost gone, his monster was weakened. And he'd be demolished by his brother next turn.

"I end my turn with a face-down." A card appeared behind the shackled Gearfried.

"Eddy, prepare to meet your end! I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast!" A spell card appeared showing Red Eye Black Dragon launching an attack. "This card allows Red Eyes to deal damage to you, even if you have a monster on the field." A fireball came out of the spell card and hit Eddy dead center.

Eddy: 850  
Eddy's Bro: 7000

Eddy panted as he felt the pressure getting stronger and stronger. Eddy clenched his chest hard hoping the pain would go away.

"Now Vorse Raider, end his monster's life." The axe wielding beast charged at Eddy's Gearfried and sliced it in half.

Eddy: 50  
Eddy's Brother: 7000

Eddy screamed in agony after his monster was destroyed. The pressure had worsen to wear Eddy could barely breath. "Now Axe Raider, attack your former master." Eddy groaned and pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"I activate Enchanted Javelin, which means I can increase my life points by 1700 since you declared an attack!" Axe Raider charged at Eddy and slashed him horizontally, which made Eddy cry out in pain.

Eddy panted and pressed the same button on the Duel Disk. "I activate Flashbang! Meaning your turn is over."

"You may have weaseled yourself out this turn, but next turn your dead." His brother growled.

Eddy groaned clutching his chest. He fell back onto the cold hard ground. He closed his eyes and muttered "Ed, Double D I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Eddy passed out. Eddy soon woke up to find himself immersed in darkness. He felt as though he was being strangled or stepped on. Suddenly a roar came from out of the darkness, which caused the darkness to fade from Eddy. Eddy stood up and looked around for the source of the roar. Eddy turned to see the Red Eyes Black Dragon bearing down at him.

"Don't eat me!" Eddy shouted shielding his face from it.

"Do not fear me little one, for I shall not eat you." A female voice came from the dragon.

"You can talk?" Eddy asked lowering his arms.

"Eddy, I've watched you from a far before your brother took me from your deck and I can tell, you trust your friends enough to risk your own life." She replied.

"How can I win then, my brother has me beaten into a corner like he use to do to me when I was a kid."

"Eddy if you don't keep fighting, more people will suffer then just you and your friends."

"But I can't win."

"I shall aid you in this fight so you won't be alone." She turned into smoke and entered Eddy's body. Eddy felt a power burning with in him. He felt as if he could take thousands of armies.

Eddy woke up back in reality. He stood up and opened his eyes, which were now piercing red.

"Brother I have had enough of your insults and beatings for that you must suffer!" Eddy soon was surrounded by red aura.

"Hmm so the pipsqueak grew some balls." His brother replied.

Eddy drew his card from his deck. He had a wicked smile on his face as he looked at the card.

"I activate the spell Monster Reborn! I choose to bring back Gearfried the Iron Knight!" His metal warrior appeared once more. "Now I activate Release Restraint!" A card appeared showing Gearfried and in the center of it was a man in a pink orb. "This allows me to trade in my Gearfried the Iron Knight for Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Cracks started to appear on the metal warrior until it shattered revealing a man with bulging muscles. [ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2200]

"Big whoop so you got an A gamer. That's not going to save you from the brink of this duel." His brother stated.

"I think it is because I now equip Gearfried with the Broken Bamboo Sword." A broken bamboo sword appeared in the man's hand. "And thanks to his effect I can destroy one monster on the field if it was just equipped with an equip card. And the monster I choose is Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Red Eyes smiled before it vanished from the field. "Now I activate Golden Bamboo Sword! If a Bamboo Sword card is equipped to a monster I can draw two cards!" Eddy drew two cards from his deck and smiled.

"Now I equip my monster with two more equip cards, Axe of Despair and Megamorph giving my monster 7200 attack points." An Axe appeared in Gearfried other hand and a symbol appeared on Gearfried's chest. "That also means two more monsters on your field go bye bye." Both Axe Raider and Vorse Raider go to the graveyard leaving you wide open." His brother looked nervous as his field was empty.

"Now Gearfried, Attack him directly with Sword Bash!" Eddy shouted as Gearfried charged at Eddy's brother. It slashed across his brother's chest.

Eddy: 50  
Eddy's Bro: 0

Eddy pants heavily as his brother falls to his knees. His brother started to fade, but before he did he said, "Do you think this is over, do you think you won? There will be others not just after you but after your friends as well."

Eddy shook it off and ran towards his friends. The bomb had deactivated since he won, so he grabbed a pool cleaning tool and used it to break the glass bubble. He succeeds after a few swings. He immediately removes the bomb before untying them. Double D is the first to regain consciousness.

"Eddy? What happened? I remember we were chasing Ed then after that nothing.

"Look I'll explain later just wake up Ed, I don't wanna carry him." Eddy replied walking over to his brother's Duel Disk. Eddy rummaged through it and pulled out his Red Eyes. "Welcome back girl, welcome back." Eddy put the card in his own deck.

"Eddy!" Ed shouted tackling Eddy to the ground. "Eddy! I had this dream where you were being attack by these monsters but you were saved by a cool warrior."

Eddy kicked Ed off of him and sighed. "Guys I'll explain everything let's just get home." Eddy replied walking off. Double D and Ed followed, but before they did Ed picked up Eddy's brother's Duel Disk.

* * *

**I'll explain why Ed took his brother's duel disk in a later chapter.**

**~Ghostdog 1.5**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy they belong to Cartoon Network**

** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh they belong to Konami**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Duel between Zombies and Magicians**.

The Eds were in Eddy's room, where he was explaining what had happened to them. He talked about how he vanquished his brother in a duel that was in some 'Shadow Realm' place. Ed was fascinated by Eddy's explanation, but Double D found it a bunch of hogwash.

"And that's how I got my Red Eyes back," Eddy stated, holding out his Red Eyes Black Dragon card.

"So you're saying you were challenged to a duel against your brother?" Double D asked skeptically.

"Yep," Eddy replied.

"And this duel was in a 'Shadow Realm' where the defeated one loses his soul?" Double D asked once more.

"You sound like I made the whole thing up," Eddy replied, giving Double D a glare.

"I'm not saying you made it up, but there has to be a logical explanation," Double D stated.

"Fine, but when you're challenged to a duel, don't come crying to me."

"Wait, what do you mean 'when I'm challenged to a duel?'" Double D asked.

"My bro said something before he faded, he said there would be others after me and you guys."

"So we ARE going to be challenged to a duel?"

"Bring them on!" Ed blurted out. "Those Duelist Hunters aren't going to take me down without a fight!"

"I'm still having difficulties believing this," Double D replied.

Eddy looked at his Red Eyes card and nodded. "Then maybe you should hold this." Eddy handed Double D the card. As soon as Double D touched it, he felt his body - or in particular, his soul - shift. He found himself in a dark landscape. He looked around, and saw the Red Eyes Black Dragon standing before him. Double D was about to run off until she spoke.

"You're Eddy's nerd friend, Double D, right?" She asked the frightened, smart Ed.

"Y-yes," Double D choked out in fear.

"Ah yes, your one of those skeptic types, not opening your mind to the mystical world. I'm telling you this now, for your own safety, believe in the magic of myths, or your beliefs will be your demise." She explained causing Double D to have a scared look on his face.

"What are you saying? Being logical is the only way you can advance." Double D replied walking up to her.

"By Ra, you are such a nerd!" Red Eyes let out, angry at the fact he was so close minded. "Fine, don't believe in the supernatural, but when you're being bared down by a beast that you thought was in a simple card game don't say I didn't warn you." As she turned around her tail slapped Double D across his face. He soon felt his soul shift back into his body. Double D woke to see Eddy and Ed looking at him.

"So, do you believe now?" Eddy asked.

"No, Eddy I don't care what illusion you use to persuade me I don't believe in this magic nonsense. Now if you don't mind I'm going home." Double D stated getting up and walking home.

"I better go Eddy." Ed stated walking out behind Double D. When they left Eddy sighed, he looked down at his Red Eyes once more. He could sense her anger toward Double D. He decided to worry about this in the morning.

Next Day…

The Eds were outside in the junkyard, well most of the Eds. Ed was nowhere to be found.

"What do you think Ed is up too?" Double D thought aloud.

"He was probably held up by his sister." Eddy replied. "Come on let's go drag him away from the menacing pink terror." Eddy began walking off to Ed's house, with Double D following close behind. It was quiet on the way there.

"Listen Eddy about last night," Double D started until Eddy stopped.

"Let's just worry about Ed, ok" Eddy replied.

They were soon at Ed's house. When they walked over to the door, they saw that it was broken down. When they walked in they saw almost everything was wrecked; chairs were broken in two, glass littered the ground, and in the center of the room was Ed. His clothes were torn and tattered, his face and body was riddled with bruises. The spiky hair Ed and black cap Ed looked at Ed in shock. They figured Sarah was the one who did this to him. They ran over to him to see if he was alright.

"Ed are you alright?" Double D asked kneeling down to get a better look.

"I wasn't strong enough." Ed muttered.

"What do you mean; you lifted a redwood tree once." Eddy stated.

"I couldn't protect her," Ed muttered once more.

"Protect who Ed?" Double D asked.

"Sarah, these goons came in and took her, I tried to fight them off but their numbers were too strong." Ed explained.

"So, who's up for some pizza and Yu-Gi-Oh reruns?" Eddy suggested receiving a glare from Double D.

"Eddy! Ed just lost his one and only sibling to a bunch of kidnappers! How can you be so heartless?" Double D asked.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because she's finally getting what she deserves?" Eddy replied.

"Sarah is an innocent child," Double D was interrupted by Eddy.

"Innocent huh, was she innocent when she was beating us up, was she innocent when she ruined our dinosaur scam chasing you because of puppy love, she's a jerk and she deserves what she-" Eddy was cut off when he received an uppercut to the jaw by Ed. This is was very uncharacteristic of Ed since he was kind-hearted.

"Never say those mean things about my sister Eddy!" Ed shouted at him. "She may be mean, but she's still my sister and we are going to find her!" This surprised them even more since Ed was never able to say full sentences.

"We?" Eddy asked rubbing his jaw. Ed grabbed Eddy by the scruff of his shirt and held him up in the air.

"Yes we, as in you guys are going to help me find her." Ed replied.

"Nice plan genius," Eddy proclaimed sarcastically "But how are we going to find her?" Ed dropped Eddy to the ground, he was wondering how they actually were going to find her. Eddy rolled his eyes and stood up, as he did so he saw a silver disk on the ground. Eddy picked it up and examined it. It had the words 'Play Me'. Eddy knew if he held onto this, there would be a good chance Sarah would be gone out of his life. But there would be a downside to Ed disowning him as a friend.

"Eddy you know you have to do the right thing." Red Eyes voice rang through his ears.

Eddy sighed, 'Yeah I know.' Eddy replied speaking in his thoughts.

"Hey Ed," Eddy asked aloud. Ed turned his head towards him. "I think I found a clue." Eddy handed him the disk. Ed looked at the disk for a while and soon licked it.

"I think the CD makers stole Sarah." Ed proclaimed as Double D and Eddy face palmed.

"Ed, I think the info on Sarah's whereabouts is on the CD." Double D stated.

"Oh…" Ed let out in realization. They soon walked over to Ed's TV which was in perfect condition, considering the house looked like a warzone. Ed put the disk in the DVD player and turned it on.

The TV flashed on but showed nothing but black screen. Soon a voice came from the TV.

"Ed, if you found this it means your friends taught you how to use the DVD player. Did they burp you and give you a binky?" A deep voice joked, which made Ed scowl at the TV. "Now Ed, listen very carefully, or just go play with your dollies while Eddy and Double D watch the video, by now you realized I've taken your sister. If you want her back come to the Junkyard, if you haven't forgotten where that is."

Ed growled in fury, not only was he holding his sister hostage but she had the nerve to comment about his stupidity. Ed soon ran towards the wall and burst through it running straight for the junkyard.

"Why must Ed cause so much collateral damage everywhere he goes?" Double D muttered to himself as he walked out the door, while Eddy walked out of the hole Ed made.

At the junkyard…

Ed was running through the Junkyard looking for his sister. He soon spotted someone wearing a black cloak. Ed growled and charged at him only to be stopped by shackles forming around his wrists and ankles.

"Who are you masked assailant?!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, you should've figured it out by now. Oh wait I'm confusing you with Double D." He stated in a high pitched girly yet boyish voice. The masked person pulled off his hood to reveal it was Jimmy! Double D and Eddy soon came to the scene and saw Jimmy in a dark robe.

"Jimmy! It was you?" Double D asked.

"I should've known, this was all just a big prank! I bet those goons were just the cul-de-sac kids in black ski masks!" Eddy shouted in anger. Jimmy just chuckled at his dismay.

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy, did it ever occur to you that my resources reach farther than just the Cul-De-Sac?" Jimmy smirked. He snaps his fingers and two big hands arose from the darkness and grabbed Eddy and Double D. "I've been given the powers of darkness, and to prove my work to my dark master all I have to do is eradicate you and the one I used to love."

"Do you mean Sarah?" Eddy asked.

"Seems there is a brain underneath that greed," Jimmy smirked and snapped his fingers causing a light to shine on a high platform. On the platform was Sarah, she was tied up, gagged and she had a noose around her neck.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ed shouted at Jimmy.

"Are you hard of hearing, or just plain dumb, just so you know that was a rhetorical question, do you want me to explain what rhetorical means?" Jimmy asked smugly.

"Let Sarah go!" Ed shouted.

"I will, if you can beat me in a duel which I highly doubt. Just know as your life points lower, so does the platform that holds Sarah, and as it lowers the noose around her neck gets tighter. When it hits zero Sarah will be hanged. And when you lose your soul will be lost to the shadows." Jimmy explained as he put on a black Duel Disk with white highlights.

Ed growled and reached into his jacket, pulling out his Duel Disk. Ed put it on and inserted his deck into the duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Jimmy's Life Points: 8000  
Ed's Life Points: 8000

"I'll start this duel off." Jimmy drew a card from his deck. "First I'll activate Cost Down!" A spell card appeared with a picture of a card, showing another cards monster attribute being stabbed by two swords. "This card allows me to summon a monster much easier as long as I discard one card." He removed one card from his hand and placed it in the graveyard slot. "Now I summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack mode." A girl in a pink and blue outfit wielding a staff with a curl at the tip appeared on Jimmy's side. [ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700]

"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Jimmy stated as a card appeared behind his Dark Magician Girl.

"My turn I draw!" Ed drew a card from his deck. "I activate the spell card Polymerization." A spell card appears showing a red and blue vortex and two orange creatures in the vortex. "This card lets me fuse two monsters together. I fuse Berfomet and Gazelle the king of mythical Beast to form, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" A two headed winged monster appeared on Ed's side of the field. [ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800] "Next I activate Premature Burial; by giving up 800 life points I can bring back Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast." A beast like monster, with a horn in the center of its lion mane, [ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1200]

Jimmy's Life Points: 8000  
Ed's Life Points: 7200

"Now I sacrifice my Gazelle to summon my Vampire Lord!" Gazelle vanished and a man with blue hair and a cape with points at the top. [ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500] "Now Chimera attack Dark Magician Girl," The winged beast charged at the female monster.

"Not so fast I activate Dark Renewal." Jimmy stated as a trap card flips up showing a coffin with a cross and a orb in the center of it. A coffin appeared matching the one in the card. "Now I can summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my graveyard as long as I use a monster from my field and a monster from your side of the field. I pick your Chimera and My Dark Magician Girl." The coffin opens and sucks in the female and beast monster. "Now say hello to Dark Magician." A man in a purple outfit, a purple pointy hat and wielding a green staff appeared on Jimmy's side of the field. [ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100]

"First I activate Chimera's special ability and summon Gazelle to my field," Ed proclaimed as Gazelle reappeared on his side of his field. "Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn." two cards appeared behind his Vampire lord.

"Now it's my turn," Jimmy shouted as he drew his card "Now I equip Dark magician with Magic Formula," A spell card appeared with a book inside a circle with symbols on it. "This gives Dark Magician 700 attack points." [ATK: 3200]

"Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack." Jimmy commanded as Dark Magician waved his staff around like a baton and pointed it at Ed's Vampire Lord.

"Not so fast, I activate Dimensional Prison!" Ed shouted as a trap card appeared showing a monster charging at a vortex. "Now your monster is removed from play." A vortex appeared and sucked Dark Magician in.

"I end my turn," Jimmy stated groaning.

"My turn," Ed proclaim as he drew his card. "Now I remove my Vampire Lord from play, to summon Vampire Genesis!" A monstrous demon with big wings apparently, [ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2100] "Now I activate the Field Spell Zombie World." The whole area changed into a post-apocalyptic town with a lava lake. "With this card all monster on the field and graveyard are Zombies that includes yours as well. Now I can activate Genesis' special ability meaning if I send a Zombie monster from my hand to the graveyard with a high, I can special summon a Zombie monster with a lower level." Ed sends a level 8 monster from his hand to the graveyard. "I now bring back Chimera!" Chimera reappeared on his side of the field. "Now I sacrifice Gazelle to summon my Summoned Skull!" A skull with bat wings and horns appeared on Ed's field. "Now Summon Skull attack, lightning strtike!" Summon Skull unleashed a lightning bolt on to Jimmy.

Jimmy's Life Points: 5500  
Ed's Life Points: 7200

"Now Chimera attack!" Chimera charged at Jimmy and slashed him across the chest.

Jimmy's Life Points: 3400  
Ed's Life Points: 7200

"Way to go Lumpy!" Eddy cheered.

"Now Genesis, attack!" Genesis charged at Jimmy and punched him straight in the chest. Jimmy's life points didn't drop.

"Confused? I sent Kuriboh from my hand to my graveyard to block your Vampire's attack." Jimmy explained grinning deviously.

"I place a card face down and end my turn." Ed stated as a card appeared behind his monsters.

"My turn," Jimmy drew his card "I summon Winged Kuriboh to my side of the field in attack mode." A brown puff ball with eyes, paws, and wings appeared on his field. [ATK: 300/ DEF: 200] "Next I place a card facedown and end my turn." A card appeared under the winged puffball.

"Using an innocent creature to do your dirty work, you must be a glutton for punishment." Ed shouted as he drew his card. "Genesis, attack his feeble monster!" Ed shouted. Genesis charged at the Winged Kuriboh.

"Ed you dumb naïve fool, I activate Transcendent Wings and then Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Zombie world!" A spell card appeared showing an angel behind a small fairy like girl. Suddenly the area changed back into a Junkyard.

"Now I can trade in my Winged Kuriboh for Winged Kuriboh Lv10, all I have to do is send two cards from hand to do so." Jimmy puts two cards in his graveyard. The winged fuzzball began to glow furiously the glow intensified as its wings began to grow. When the light faded, Winged Kuriboh's wing span was larger than before and it had dragon like armor on.

"Now Winged Kuriboh Lv10 activates, every monster is now destroyed and their attack points are subtracted from your life points" Jimmy explained.

"So Genesis has 3000 attack points, Chimera has 2100, and Summoned Skull has 2500 that equals to 7600 right?" Eddy asked Double D.

"Correct Eddy." Double D replied.

"So Ed's done for?" Eddy asked.

"It would seem that way, yes" Double D answered.

"Now Winged Kuriboh, destroy all monsters with Heaven's Wrath!" A bright light engulfed the field. Eddy and Double D closed their eyes. When the light faded all of Ed's monsters were gone.

Jimmy's life points: 3400  
Ed's life points: 5600

Jimmy gasped surprise to see Ed still standing. "How are you still standing?" Jimmy asked in anger. The smoke cleared enough to reveal his trap card Altar of Tribute'.

"Confused Jimmy, allow me to explain, Altar of Tribute allows me to sacrifice a monster and it's attack points are added to my life points." Ed explained smiling "I sacrificed my Genesis to gain 3000 life points."

"You weaseled your way out of this turn, but next turn your mine!" Jinmy shouted.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Ed said as two cards appeared in front of him.

"My turn." Jimmy shouted, "Now I activate Dark Magic Curtain!" A huge curtain appeared with a skull at the top of it. "Now I can summon my second Dark Magician just by giving up half of my life points." A Dark Magician appeared but in red armor.

Jimmy's Life Points: 1700  
Ed's Life Points: 5600

"Now I equip Dark Magcian with Megamorph, doubling his attack points to 5000." [ATK: 5000] "Now I equip Dark Magician with Malevolent Nuzzler, increasing his attack points by 700." [ATK: 5700]

"Stop Jimmy, before you regret your choice." Ed warned.

"You just don't want me to end your life!" Jimmy shouted. "Now Dark Magician, end Ed's life, with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician pointed his staff at Ed and launched a ball of dark energy at Ed.

"Your need for power and victory clouded your judgment," Ed stated. "I activate Magic Cylinder, this card reflects your attack back at you." Two cylinders appeared and the blast sent into one and out the other hitting Jimmy.

Jimmy's Life Point's: 0  
Ed's Life Points: 5600

Jimmy panicked as he started to fade into the darkness. He kicked and screamed until he faded, leaving only his Duel Disk and cards. Ed walked over to Jimmy's Duel Disk and pulled out all of his cards.

"Jimmy was unworthy to wield a deck that had the Dark Magician, in the end that was his downfall." Ed stated, he put the deck in his bottomless jacket pocket. The platform holding Sarah started to drop, the noose around her neck soon faded. The arms holding Eddy and Double D faded as well, dropping them on the ground. Ed ran over to his sister to untie her, when he finished untying her Sarah jumped into his arms crying. This surprised him and his two friends.

"Ed! I was so scared!" Sarah cried as she held him tighter.

"Let's go home little sister," Ed proclaimed as he picked her up and carried her off bridal style to his house with Eddy and Double D following.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**~Ghostdog 1.5**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy they belong to Cartoon Network**

**__****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh they belong to Konami**

* * *

___**Chapter 3: Kanker v. Ed Throwdown! A Soul is Lost in the Fray (Part 1)**_

The Eds were safe at their respective homes, sleeping peacefully. That is, except for Double D who was awake in the middle of the night, contemplating the events of the day. He was trying hard to apply some logic to what he had beheld but was having trouble doing so. He saw with his own eyes how monsters from a children's card game came to life and how they breathed air like a typical human being does. But how could that be? They explained that it was a kind of magic or something, but that's unfeasible; magic isn't real, right? The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. Without a decisive conclusion, the youngest Ed went to bed, no longer wanting to contemplate it further in his drowsy state.

The next day, as the sun started to rise above the Cul-De-Sac, Double D was organizing his room, replacing some of the used labels on various articles on which the adhesive had been exhausted. He also labeled his Duel Disk, "Property of Eddward." As he did this, he found a stray Duel Monsters card.

"How perplexing, I don't recall taking my cards out." He said aloud to himself. He picked it up, and his eyes widened with sudden realization. It was a Harpie Lady #2 card. He looked around nervously; he was tackled from behind by mysterious person. Double D struggled until a chloroform rag was pressed against his mouth. He was soon unconscious.

_"Sleep tight, dream boat."_ The enigmatic assailant spoke in a female voice.

_**Ed's House**_

Ed was eating his favorite bowl of cereal, Chunky Puffs. As Ed was eating, he pulled out the deck he obtained from Jimmy. He wondered who could suitably wield such a powerful deck. He considered Kevin, but Kevin was too bullheaded. He considered Johnny, but Johnny was short of a bushel of apples. He thought of Nazz, but she was too ditzy. This much thought caused him to hold his head in ache. He soon put the deck back into his pocket and continued to eat his cereal. He soon saw a stray Duel Monsters card on the table.

Without even thinking he picked it up and looked at it. It was a Harpie Lady #3 card. Ed looked a bit anxious and was about to make a break for the door, until someone smashed a baseball bat over his head, knocking him unconscious.

_"Good night, love bug."_ A person behind him spoke in a female voice.

_**Eddy's House**_

Eddy was in his kitchen, making an omelet for himself. He soon saw a Duel Monsters card in the window.

"Sweet, a free card!" Eddy exclaimed as he grabbed the card out of the window. He flipped it over in order to appraise his prize. It was Harpie Lady #1. Eddy dropped the card, which fell to the ground and bolted for the back door. When he opened it, he was hit in the face with a frying pan. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

_"Sleep tight, my little love muffin."_ The person holding the frying pan stated.

Eddy somehow managed to say something in his unconscious state, "Don't….call…me…little."

**3 Hours Later...**

The Eds (except for Double D) groaned as they awoke with throbbing headaches. They immediately surveyed of their surroundings. It looked like they were in an old church, judging by the presence of a row of benches. Double D found the place slightly familiar. The Eds tried moving, but found it to be futile, since their ankles were bound by shimmering steel shackles. They then realized they had their Duel Disks on.

"What is with these people and shackles?" Eddy inquired as he tried to get the shackles off.

_"It's a hopeless struggle. Those shackles around your ankles are made out of steel."_ A voice proclaimed in the shadows.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Eddy shouted. The lights turned on to reveal the Kankers standing atop three coffins, each with the Eds' name on it.

"KANKERS!" The Eds shouted in unison.

"Happy to see us, boys?" Lee asked smirking.

"Run away!" Ed shouted. He habitually tried to run, but the shackles were tightly clasped and locked. Not even Ed's prodigious latent strength could break the chains. The Kankers cackled at Ed's dismay as he tried to get loose.

"So, are you with the Dark Duelists, too?" Eddy asked, glaring at the Kankers.

"Looks like shorty figured it out," Marie stated.

"I'm not little!" Eddy shouted.

"If you beat all three of us in a duel, we will let you go free. If you lose, your soul will be lost to the Shadow Realm." Lee explained.

"Are they serious?" Double D asked.

"Very. So, do you accept?" May added.

"Like we have a choice," Eddy stated putting his deck in his Duel Disk. Ed and Double D copied him in unison. The Kankers held up their left arms and darkness surrounded their wrist. The darkness formed into a sleek, blade-like Duel Disk.

"In this duel, we'll each have separate life points, and, if one loses their life points, then that person loses their soul." Lee explained. "You're permitted to activate cards on your allies' turn, as well, and you can also use cards that were left behind by allies who lost their life points. The Dueling order will go like this: First me, next Eddy, then Marie, then Double D, then May, and last is Ed."

"Is that all?" Eddy asked, getting impatient.

"Yep," Lee replied.

"Well, then..."

_"Let's Duel!"_ They all said in unison.

**Ed's LP: 8000**

**Edd's LP: 8000**

**Eddy's LP: 8000**

**Lee's LP: 8000**

**Marie's LP: 8000**

**May's LP: 8000**

They each drew five cards from their deck. Lee drew her sixth card and smirked.

"For my first move, I summon Harpie Lady #1 to the field." A winged lady with long red hair, claws, and talons appeared on Lee's side of the field. [ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1400] "Thanks to her special ability, she gets an extra 300 attack points." [ATK: 1600] "And I'll give her a boost with my Cyber Shield." Gold armor appeared on the Talon female. "Now her attack points increase by 500." [ATK: 2100] "I end my turn with a face-down." A card appeared in front of Lee.

"My turn then," Eddy drew a card from his deck. "First, I summon my Axe Raider in attack mode!" An axe-wielding man appeared. [ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1150] "And then I'll throw two cards face-down, and end my turn." Two cards appeared behind Axe Raider.

"My turn," Marie drew her card. "Now I'll summon my Harpie Lady #2." A Harpie Lady appeared, similar to Lee's, but it had orange hair over lapping one of its eyes "And, since Harpie Lady #1's effect gives my monster a power boost as well, I'll end my turn with two face-downs." [ATK 1600 / DEF: 1400] Two cards appeared behind the Talon lady.

"I suppose it's my turn then." Double D stated as he drew his card. "I place one monster in face-down, defense position and another card face-down." A sideways card appeared in front of a face-down card. "That's all for now."

"My turn; now I draw!" May shouted, drawing her card. "Now I play Harpie Lady #3," Another Harpie Lady appeared but with spikey, turquoise hair. [ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400] "Now, I activate Hinotama; this card allows me to inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent. Since there are three of you, I can choose whom it hits, and I choose Ed." A Spell Card appeared showing a meteor shower. A fire ball came out of the card and hit Ed. Ed screamed in pain from the blast.

**Ed: 7500**

"Ed, are you alright?" Double D asked as the smoke cleared, Ed was holding his arm in pain. The blast must've burned part of his jacket off because his right arm was visible.

"I end my turn with a face-down." May stated detachedly as a card appeared on her side of the field.

"My turn, I draw!" Ed drew his card.

"Not so fast, big boy! I activate my Trap Card, Drop off!" May shouted as her trap card flipped up showing a sword falling out of a hand. "Now you have to discard the card you just drew."

Ed looked at the card and a grin grew upon his face. "For once in my entire life, I thank you." The Kankers as well as his friends were surprised at what Ed had just said. Ed discarded the card to the graveyard capriciously. Out of nowhere the ground began shake violently. The ground burst open, and a creature, which was pitch black on the top but hot iron-red, at the bottom came out of the hole. It had lavender, barbed hands and intimidating, yellow eyes. "Kankers, say hello to my Despair from the Dark!" [ATK: 2800/ DEF: 3000]

"What?! H-How were you able to summon that beast?" May asked, quite surprised.

"Easy. Its special ability activated." Ed crossed his arms with a smirk and explains, "When it's sent to the graveyard by a card effect my opponent has, I can automatically summon it to the field."

"Nice work, Lumpy!" Eddy complimented.

"I now summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts!" Ed declared as a humanoid beast with a lion's mane and a horn on its head appeared on Ed's side of the field. [ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200] "Now, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Two cards appeared in front of him.

"Back to me then, I draw." Lee stated as she drew her card. "I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!" Another Harpie Lady appeared on her side of the field. [ATK:1800/ DEF: 1300] "I will activate Double Summon; this card allows me to summon another monster. However, instead of another monster I'll sacrifice both monsters to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon." Both monsters then disappear and a ruby-red dragon appeared with black markings on its face. [ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2500] "This cute bad boy gains 300 hundred attack and defense points for each Harpie Lady on the field, and I count two." [ATK: 2600/ DEF: 3100] "But soon, its attack power will be increased even more. Now I activate Monster Reborn!" A spell card appeard showing a sword with wispy silver features and a fuzz on top. "This card allows me to summon a card from either player's graveyard. And I choose Harpie Lady #1!" The talon lady returned to the field. "And since she's out on the field Harpie's pet dragon gets an extra 300 boost from both itself and from my Harpie Lady's effect." [ATK: 3200/ DEF: 3400] "Now I activate Burden of the Almighty." A spell card appeared showing a bunch of baby birds in a helmet, while a hand reached out to them.

"Oh no..." Ed let out worried.

"Oh, yes. And thanks to this card all of your monsters attack points decrease by the number of levels they have times 100." Axe Raider, Gazelle, and Despair writhe in agony as their attack points dropped. Axe Raider's [ATK: 1300] Despair's [ATK: 2000] Gazelle's [ATK: 1100]

"Now Harpie's Pet Dragon, blow that over grown shadow away." Harpie's pet Dragon launched an fire ball straight at the cloaked behemoth behind Ed.

"Big mistake! I activate Draining Shield! This card lets me cancel your attack and gain life points equal to your monster's attack points." Ed stated as a barrier protected his monster.

**Ed: 10700**

"Grr... Harpie Lady #1, rip Eddy's Axe Raider to ribbons!" Lee commanded as her Harpie Lady swope down and flying fast towards Axe Raider.

"Not so fast, Kanker! I activate my own Trap Card, Dust Tornado!" Eddy stated as a trap card appeared showing a twister with feathers in it. "I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your Burden of the Almighty." A twister appeared blowing away the spell card. "Meaning my monster has enough attack points to destroy yours." Axe Raider swung his axe across Harpie Lady's chest slicing her in half.

**Lee: 7900**

"Grr. I end my turn." She growled.

"My go then." Eddy drew his card, "First, I activate Snatch and Steal." Eddy declared as a bag appeared around Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"What are you doing to my dragon?!" Lee inquired, worried for her monster.

"It's no longer your dragon, it's mine now. Thanks to Snatch and Steal, it allows me to take your monster. But every single one of my turns it's on my side of the field, you gain 1000 Life Points. But it won't be on the field for long." Eddy explained as the bag containing Harpie's Pet Dragon move towards Eddy's field. "I sacrifice your dragon and my Axe Raider, to summon Buster Blader!" The dragon and Eddy's monster disappeared and a warrior in purple, full body armor, wielding a big blade appeared on Eddy's side of the field. [ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2300] "And thanks to his special ability, for every dragon card in your graveyard he gains 500 attack points." [ATK: 3100]

"Now, Buster Blade attack Lee directly." Eddy commanded and his monster charges at Lee.

"Not so fast, I activate my face-down Spell Card, Shrink!" Lee shouted as her face down card flips up. "Now your monster's attack is reduced for the remainder of your turn." Buster Blader begins to shrink in size. [ATK: 1550] However, Buster Blader slashed her across the chest and she felt pain from that.

**Lee: 6350**

"All right, then. Now I end my turn with another face-down card." Eddy stated as a card appeared next to the other one. His monster returned to normal size.

"My turn, I draw." Marie drew her card. "Now, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, to blow all of your face-down Spell and Trap Cards away. Say good-bye to your cards, boys!" A whirlwind made out of feathers started to surround the Eds' facedown cards.

"I don't think so! I activate my Trap Card, Magic Jammer!" Double D shouted as his face down card flipped up; showing a circle with odd markings and a purple smoke in the center. "By discarding one card from my hand, this card will allow me to negate your Spell Card and destroy it." The whirlwind of feathers disappeared along with the spell card.

"Clever. I end my turn with a face-down." She stated as a card appeared in front of her.

"My turn," Double D drew his card. "First I sacrifice my face-down monster, to summon Machine King!" A giant robot with horns, a red glass plated circle in its chest shows up on the field. [ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000] "And his special ability allows him to gain 100 attack points for each machine on the field, including itself." [ATK: 2300] "Now I activate the Double Spell, by discarding one card from my hand, it allows me to bring a Spell Card from one of my opponents' Graveyards and use it as my own, and I choose a card from Lee's Graveyard." A card flew out of Lee's Duel Disk and into Double D's hand. "And the card I choose is Double Summon, meaning I can summon Heavy Mech Support Platform." A U shape like machine appeared on Double D's side of the field. [ATK: 500/ DEF: 500]

"You think that scrap heap of a monster will help you?" Marie scoffed with a smirk.

"Yes, and this heap will multiply, thanks to the Spell Card, Machine Duplication." A Spell Card appeared showing two robots hanging from racks. "This card allows me to summon a monster that has the same name as the one on the field. But it has to be a monster with 500 attack points. And my Heavy Mech fits the deal. So now I can summon two more machine monsters. Making my Machine King 300 points stronger." Two more Heavy Mechs appeared [ATK: 2600] "Now I activate the ability of one of my Heavy Mechs. This nifty ability allows it to connect to my Machine King, giving it 500 attack points." One of the Heavy Mechs latched on to the Machine King's right arm. [ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500]

"Why isn't it 3100?" Eddy asked.

"Since it's in the Spell/Trap Card Zone, it's considered an Equip Spell Card, not a Monster Card." Double D explained. "Plus I can only equip just one Union monster to another monster at a time. Now with that said, Machine King, demolish her Harpie Lady #2."

Machine King's chest plate opened to reveal missiles launching straight at the taloned woman. The explosion was immense.

**Marie: 6300**

"But I'm not done just yet. Heavy Mechs, attack Marie directly," The Heavy Mechs launched a volley of missiles at Marie which threw her onto her back.

**Marie: 5300**

"I'll place two cards face down thus ending my turn." Double D stated as two cards appeared in front of him.

"My turn," May proclaimed as she drew her card, "First, I think I'll summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon." A small babyish version of Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared, on May's side of the field. [ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600] "Next I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn, and bring back Lee's Harpie Lady." The Talon lady once belonging to Lee appeared on May's side of the field. "And now Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's effect activates. Since I have two Harpie monsters on my field besides Harpie's Pet Dragon, it's attack and defense points are doubled." [ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200] "Next, I equip Horn Of The Unicorn to Pet Baby Dragon giving it's attack and defense points a boost of 700." She explained as a yellow horn appeared atop that dragon. [ATK: 3100/ DEF: 1900] "Now Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon is stronger than Machine King, now My cute and cuddly dragon attack, volcanic fire blast!" May commanded and the tiny dragon launched a fire ball at the Machine King.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I activate the Trap Card, Mask of Weakness!" Ed shouted as a mask appeared on the dragons face. "This card weakens your monsters attack by 700, Making Machine King stronger." The fire ball was thrown back at the infant dragon by Machine King destroying it.

**May: 7400**

"At least I still have my Harpie Ladies' attacks. Now Harpie Lady attack one of his Heavy Mechs," Harpie Lady charged at the U-Shaped monsters.

"Stop right there, I activate Magical Arm Shield." Double D shouted as a shield appeared on Machine Kings arm. A giant claw came out of it and grabbed Harpie Lady #3 putting it in the path of the other Harpie Lady. Both were destroyed on contact. "Thanks to that, all three of you have no monsters on the field," Double D added.

"I end my turn." May stated growling under her breath.

"My turn to vanquish you, she-beasts," Ed shouted drawing his card. "First I sacrifice my Gazelle to summon my Vampire Lord." A man with blue hair and a cape that was spiked at the top appeared on Ed's side of the field. [ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500] "Next, I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Gazelle," The mythical beast had returned once more. "Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse my Gazelle and Berfomet to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Ed shouted as a two headed winged beast appeared on Ed's side of the field. [ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800] "Now my monsters, attack May directly!" Ed shouted as his monsters charged at May.

"Nice try! I activate Nutrient Z!" May shouted as her Life Points increased by 4000.

**May: 11400**

Despair slashed her using his claws, Vampire Lord charged at her and bit her neck and Chimera swope down and slashed May across her chest.

**May: 4500**

"I end my turn with one more face down." Ed stated as another card appeared next to his other facedown.

"My turn," Lee shouted, "I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards!" Lee stated as a green pot with a blue handle and grinning face appeared on her side of the field. She drew her two cards. "Next, I set a monster facedown and end my turn" A sideways card appeared on her side of the field.

"My turn," Eddy drew his card. "I summon Little Winguard in attack mode!" A small man with blue armor and small wings on its back appeared on Eddy's side of the field. [ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1800] "Now Buster Blader, attack Lee's face-down monster!" Buster Blader charged at the card blade held up facedown card flipped face up and a grinning Cyclops face came out of it. Buster Blader slashed straight through that monster. "Oh, no!"

"Ha! You may be cute, Eddy, but you're an idiot for doing that! You've triggered my Morphing Jar's special ability. It makes us discard all our cards and draw five new cards." Lee explained. All players discarded their entire hand and drew five newcards.

"Hmph, let's try this again. Little Winguard, attack Lee directly." The little warrior charged at Lee and slashed her across her chest. "I place one card face-down, ending my turn." Eddy smirks.

**Lee: 4950**

"My turn," Marie drew her card "Now by sending one card from my hand, I can summon The Tricky in attack mode." A monster appeared with a blue cap and its face had nothing but a question mark. "Next, I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Two cards appeared behind The Tricky.

"My Turn, and I equip one more Heavy Mech to my monster." Double D stated as the second Heavy Mech attached to the Machine King's left arm. [ATK: 3400/ DEF: 3000] "Now Machine King, destroy that Tricky!" Double D commanded as his monster thrust his fist at the Tricky.

"Nice try, Lover Boy, I activate Negate attack!" A barrier appeared around the Tricky blocking the punch from machine. "Now your monster's attack is negated,"

"Shoot. I'll end my turn, then, by setting this card face-down." Double D stated as a card appeared in front of him.

"My turn," May drew her card, "First I activate the spell card Nightmare Steelcage," Three cages appeared around the Eds. "This love cage, will keep you trapped for two turns. It also means we can't attack you either but when those two turns are up you'll be begging for that cage." May explained. "Now I activate Tricky Spell 4!" Suddenly Marie's Tricky's started to multiply. "This card duplicates The Tricky to the same number of monsters on your field, which is seven all together." May explained. Three appeared on May's side, two appeared on Marie's side and the last two appeared on Lee's side.

"I think I'll add to my sister's play," Marie stated as her face down card flipped up, it showed two small lambs on each others heads. One appeared on Marie's side of the field and another appeared on Lee's side. Ed noticed what they were doing and started to sweat nervously.

"I now sacrifice my three Tricky Tokens to summon Obelisk The Tormentor!" May shouted when a onyx aura surrounded her it soon took form into a giant sapphire blue beast with ruby red eyes. [ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000]

"An Egyptian God Card?!" Double D shouted in fear.

"Hey! You played an illegal card! It clearly states in the rule book that you can't use the Egyptian God cards in a duel." Eddy shouted.

"Your right we can't play Obelisk, if we were in a Tournament that is. Obelisk can be played in duels that's not a Tournament." Lee explained.

"I'm sorry to say this but, she's right." Double D stated.

"Now I activate Premature Burial and bring back my Harpie Lady #3" The taloned lady returned once more, "and now I activate the Change Of Heart card making your Chimera work for me now," May explained as Chimera disappeared and Reappeared on May's side of the field. "Now I activate Obelisk's ability by sacrificing Chimera and Harpie Lady #3 I can destroy all of your monsters," Obelisk grabbed both Chimera and Harpie Lady. They writhe in agony as they started to turn into smoke in the palms of his hands. Obelisk soon thrust his fist at the Eds' monsters causing a major explosion of smoke.

When the smoke cleared only Double D's Machine King was left standing.

"Hey how come that tin man didn't blow up?" May asked

"My Heavy Mech's have a nifty ability, if the monster it's equipped to is destroyed then it takes the damage instead." Double D explained as he pointed to Machine King's right arm which use to have a Heavy Mech on it. [ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500]

"Fine next turn, your done for." May stated ending her turn.

"My turn!" Ed shouted drawing his cards. "First I activate my trap card Call Of The Haunted to bring back my Vampire Lord, next I banish my Vampire Lord to summon my Vampire Genesis." A purple beast with a spike like cape appeared on Ed's side of the field, [ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2100] "I end my turn with two face downs."

"My turn!" Lee drew her card and smirked "I sacrifice my two Tricky copies and a stray lamb to summon Slifer The Sky Dragon!" The ceiling started to turn into thunder clouds and a crimson red coiled up dragon with a black under belly appeared over Lee's side of the field. [ATK: 0/ DEF: 0] "And Slifer's attack and defense points are based off of the cards in my hand and I count five." [ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000] "I end my turn, your last move lover boy." Lee stated.

Eddy nervously drew his card, "I place a card face down and next I place a monster face down in defense mode ending my turn." A sideways card appeared along with a regular one behind it. The cages around the Eds evaporated.

"My turn," Marie stated drawing her card. "I sacrifice my two Tricky doubles and my lamb," Marie started to chant:

___Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry __  
____Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight __  
____Envelop the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe __  
____Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win __  
____Appear in this shadow game as I call your name __  
____Winged Dragon of Ra!_

A golden yellow bird/dragon hovered over Marie's side. [ATK: ?/ DEF: ?] "Now I activate Ra's special ability," Marie started to fade until she reappeared a top of Ra's head, she appeared to be fused with Ra. Her lower half was no longer visible

**Marie: 100**

[ATK: 5200/ DEF: 5200]

"Now I activate Dian Keto The Cure Master, to regain 1000 life points." Marie stated.

**Marie: 1100**

"Next I activate Ra's final ability, by giving up 1000 life points, I can easily destroy a monster, and I choose your Machine King." Ra launched a ball of light which was shielded by Machine King's left arm. The Heavy Mech that appeared vanished from the blast. "Now Winged Dragon Of Ra attack his Machine King!" Ra launched a beam of energy at Machine King destroying it.

**Double D: 5100  
**

**Marie: 100**

Double D suddenly felt an enormous strain of pain on his body. He fell to his knees shivering.

"Your turn sweetie," Marie taunted.

Double D weakly drew his card. "I place a monster face down and end my turn." A sideways card appeared in front of him.

"My turn," May drew her card, "I activate Misfortune which allows me to select a monster on my side or my allies' monster, and you take damage equal to half of that. And I choose Ra, and I choose to inflict damage on my little pookie bear." May stated as an aura came from Ra and struck Ed like a lightning bolt.

**Ed: 8100**

"I end my turn with a facedown," May stated.

"Your a fool to use that card," Ed stated as he drew his card. "First I activate Darkworld Shackles! This card shall drain your monster's energy leaving nothing but a mere 100." Ed's first facedown card flipped up to reveal a man with a huge, grinning, spiked, ball and chain. The grinning, spiked ball appeared on Obelisk appeared and it screamed in agony. [ATK: 100/ DEF: 100]

"Next, I attack the weakened God! Vampire Genesis attack!" Ed shouted as Genesis launched himself at Obelisk and destroyed him with one punch.

**May: 1600**

"I activate the trap card Michizure, which causes your monster to go down with mine as well," Obelisk popped out of the ground and pulled Genesis down with him. Ed's field was completely empty.

"I end my turn," Ed stated.

"My turn." Lee draws her card and Slifer's power grew. [ATK: 6000/ DEF: 6000] "Now I activate, Megamorph increasing Slifer's attack points to 10000." [ATK: 10000/ DEF: 10000] "Now, Slifer end Ed's life." Slifer opened it's mouth and launched a blue beam at Ed. The beam hit it's mark causing Ed to scream in in, when it subsided he fell to the ground.

**Ed: 0**

"ED!" Double D and Eddy shouted as they ran over to their fallen ally. Ed's eyes were wide open though they held no life within them.

"Lumpy, wake up!" Eddy shouted shaking his friend.

"Ed, please wake up." Double D asked shaking his friend as well. When Double D touched Ed he felt no pulse. Double D's face was streaming with tears. Eddy growled in anger when he turned to the Kankers his eyes were crimson red and full of rage.

"I swear Kankers, you will _die_ at my hands." Eddy stated. The Kankers smirk at Eddy's threat.

* * *

******And That's the end of Chapter 3, big Cliffhanger.**


End file.
